Rescue the Princesses
Here is how the rescue begins in The Magic of Friendship. Meanwhile, Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna discovered a dark cloud blocking the sunlight. Princess Luna: Something must be wrong. Princess Celestia: It must be the work of The Grand Duke of Owls, I am certain. Suddenly, The Princesses were ambushed by the Giant Anaconda and Python, The Anaconda wrapped up Princess Celestia and The Python wrapped up Princess Luna. The Grand Duke of Owls: (evil laugh) Miss me, Celestia? Princess Celestia: The Duke! The Grand Duke of Owls: In the Flesh! Princess Luna: What do you want with us, You heartless Owl? The Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, Nothing much, Just your kingdom, Equestria is mine now! Princess Celestia: (struggling) You'll never get away with this! The Grand Duke of Owls: I already have. Later, A giant blow on the Horn is heard. The Grand Duke of Owls: What is this? The Duke looked out and there is a Giant Titanic Mammoth made out of Wood, Metal and Iron. Later, Inside of it. Snips: The Duke is gonna think twice before he messes with us! Snails: You said it, Snips! Trixie: It's time we put a stop to the Duke! Karen: I'm not activating rocket! Plankton: It's show time! Puffin: Alright, Mushu, Fire with the Trunk! Mushu: It's show time! (breath his fire) Queen Chrysalis: It can't be! Dr. Caballeron: It's The Giant Titanic Mammoth! Weasel McGreed: Oh, You're right! Warren T. Rat: Run for it! So, The villains ran for there lives and everyone evacuated the Machine as it falls right on top of them. Scootaloo: We did it! Mickey Mouse: and not a moment too soon! Later, Klang popped out getting himself unstuck but flown out his Cloak and metallic jaw and limbs out. Discord: Not so sharp without your Metallic Jaw, Eh, Thaddeus E. Klang? (snaps his finger and put the villains in shackles) Warren T. Rat: Well, This stinks! Back at Canterlot. The Grand Duke of Owls: No! That's impossible! Flash Sentry's voice yelling: Not as impossible as you think, Duke! The Grand Duke of Owls: You again!? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Duke, Now let the Princesses go! The Grand Duke of Owls: I'm afraid not! (whistle and summon the Killer Shrews Giant King Cobra and Komodo Dragon) What're you going to do now!? Rainbow Dash: Now, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (grabbing the Cronus Stone) Got it. The Grand Duke of Owls: No, The Cronus Stone, Give it back! SpongeBob SquarePants: Rarity, Catch! Rarity: (catching the stone) Got it! The Grand Duke of Owls: I've had enough of you all, (trying to take the stone from Rarity) Give it to me! Rarity: No! (struggling) The Grand Duke of Owls: (pulling the stone) Let go off it! Spike: You leave Rarity alone! (burning his foot with his fire breath) The Grand Duke of Owls: (yelling in pain after letting go of the Cronus Stone) You Amputate little reptile! (grabbing Spike in the neck and throw him agents the wall) Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) Spike! The Grand Duke of Owls: Now to finish you off once and for all! As the Duke uses his breath to be rid of the Mane 6, Twilight uses her Magic forcing his spell back at him and with Sunset's help, She cast a spell trapping The Duke inside a Crystal Ball as it shrink into it's small size like any regular crystal ball and the dark clouds fade away and it's sun appears again, Then Sunset and Trixie cast the spell on the Killer Shrew, The Giant Python, Anaconda, King Cobra and Komodo Dragon and turned them into ordinary Shrews, Anaconda, Python, King Cobra and Komodo Dragon and now looked frightened. Fluttershy: Aw, Don't be scared, New Friends, I won't hurt you. Then the Shrews, the Anaconda, the Python, the Cobra and the Komodo Dragon are starting to take a liking to Fluttershy. Humblebee: They sure like you, Fluttershy. The Grand Duke of Owls: You fools, Get me out of here! Daring Do: Sorry, Duke, No can do! Sunset Shimmer: Care to do the honors, Discord? Discord: As you wish, Sunset, A quality time at Tartarus are to chill him out, Batter up! (hits the bat) And it's going... going... going... Gone! The Grand Duke of Owls: (screams as he flies right into the in last sight) Discord: And it's out of here! Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Everyone wept for Spike because of his sacrifice for Rarity. a kind voice: There's no need for disrepair! Everyone looked and there was Aslan walking towards Twilight. Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! Cornelius: My Tusks! Prince Blueblood: Aslan, The Great Lion and True King of all Creatures! Aslan: Spike is not dead, He is only wounded and unconscious. (using his healing breath to restore Spike's consciousness) Spike: (waking up) What happened? Twilight Sparkle: Spike! (hugging his best friend) You're alright! Everyone cheered. Rarity: Spike! You saved my life! Spike: Of course I did, Rarity, It's because I... I love you! Rarity: Really? Spike: More than life itself! Rarity: I love you too, Spike! Princess Celestia: I think you know what to do, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, Trixie, Will you two help me with this spell? Sunset Shimmer: It will be our pleasure! Trixie: As you wish, Princess Twilight! So, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie uses their magic spell and transformed Spike into a Unicorn and is now is an age older then Rarity. Jiminy Cricket: Look at you, Spike, You're a Unicorn! (showing Spike in the mirror) Spike: Wow, I even got my very own Cutie Mark! Rarity: I think you look so handsome that way! So, Rarity and Spike kissed on the lip as they proved their own love. Flash Sentry: Speaking of which! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm?... Oh, Yeah, We still have time before we get married. Princess Luna: Indeed you do, Twilight Sparkle, All in good time! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225